Save Me
by MelRose7625
Summary: The Guardians have pushed Jack away, so Pitch attacked. About to leave a powerless Jack Frost in a frozen cavern, Pitch gets an idea to use Jack against the Guardians one final time. With Sandy gone and the Guardians weak, Pitch has the upper hand, especially with a certain frost child in his clutches. Can the Guardians save Jack and the world in time?
1. Prologue

"Argh!" Jack cried as Pitch broke the winter spirit's beloved and only power source, his staff. He clutched his stomach in pain, making Pitch raise an eyebrow in curiousity. Before Jack could process anything, Pitch threw a mass of black sand at him, tossing Jack into a glacier and falling into a cavern. Pitch walked to the edge of the cavern and was about to throw the broken staff in when he got an idea. Why the leave the supposed-to-be Guardian there when he could be the ticket to the Guardian's breaking point?

Pitch slipped into the shadows and came out in front of Jack inside the cavern. Tucking the staff safely into his cloak, he watched the spirit stir and look helplessly at Pitch with faded blue eyes. Pitch smiled and knelt down to the boy, carefully ruffling the boy's hair. Jack grunted in discomfort and closed his eyes, his body going limp. Pitch collected the now unconscious child in his arms and disappeared into the shadows.


	2. Jack's Gone?

Tooth held small Bunny as North paced around the room, using his swords for support. She heard Bunny sigh, making her sigh, too. Sandy was gone, and they had pushed Jack away once again. Both North and Tooth knew how bad Bunny felt once he realized what he'd done to Jack. They did a quick loop around the world looking for Jack, but the boy seemed to disappear off the face of the Earth. It worried the three Guardians, fearing for what had happened to him.

"You look awful."

All three Guardians turned to see Pitch appear from the shadows. The yetis guarding them held up their weapons, ready to attack. Pitch held up a hand.

"Now now, I'm only here to deliver a message," he said, reaching underneah his cloak. He smiled as collective gasps filled the room. He held out the two pieces of Jack's staff, letting them drop to the floor with deafening sounds of wood against wood.

"What did you do to him, Pitch!?" Bunny snapped.

Pitch chuckled at the threatening voice coming from the now non-threatening real-sized rabbit.

"I thought that would've made it clear," Pitch pointed to the broken staff. "I took care of the boy. He'll no longer be a problem to any of us." Pitch smirked. "Won't that be nice, Kangaroo?"

Bunny dangerously growled and the yetis prepared themselves to attack once more. They waringly watched Pitch as North stepped forward, falling to his knees and picking up the broken pieces of the staff.

"Jack's ... Gone?" he asked, almost as if he didn't believe it.

"Jack Frost is as good as gone," Pitch smiled, satisfied with the scene in front of him. They cared more for Jack than he had thought. That just made it so much more fun for him. Now that Sandy and the boy were out of the way, it was time for Pitch to complete his plan.

"I'll give you time to grieve," Pitch promised. "But that's all the mercy I'll give you. I'll see you soon ... Guardians." His last word was filled with venom and pure hatred. Then he stepped back into the shadows and disappeared.

North hugged the pieces of wood to himself tightly, as if he were hugging Jack. Tears rolled down his face, and he listened to the whimpers of Tooth crying and Bunny trying to comfort her while crying himself. Bunny narrowed his eyes to the shadows Pitch disappeared into. They had to get payback - for Jack and Sandy. They'd stop Pitch no matter how long it took.

* * *

Pitch smiled and pet the mane of one of the nightmares as he slithered into his dark home. Jack Frost and the Sandman, his two biggest and most powerful enemies, were finally out of the way. The Guardians were being reduced to pathetic excuses, and he was gaining power. Children all over the world feared him and his nightmares.

Pitch pulled a tooth box from his cloak and looked at the brown-haired, smirking face on it. That box contained Jack's memories as a human boy. Pitch recognized the face better than any other spirit. He was there when Jack died; he couldn't believe it took him this long to make a connection between the two.

Jackson Burgess had been the Pitch's favorite child to scare from the Burgess Colony. His father had founded the Colony and was a very wealthy sheperd. Jackson believed in Pitch and the Guardians up to his death. Pitch cursed the moon for turning his favorite scare into such a pain in his butt. But, it didn't matter anymore.

Pitch smiled contently as he took in the fear radiating from around the world. The mini fairies were quiet now, horrified by the events of late. All that could be heard now was the faint sound of hooves as nightmares exited and entered the lair, spreading fear throughout the world. Everything was finally going his way.

But the fear he was enjoying the most was the Guardian's. They didn't want to believe Jack was actually gone, but nothing was proving that statement wrong. And they were slowly breaking apart because of it. They were supposed to protect children, yet they abandoned their own immortal child. Now he was dead because of it.


	3. The Last Light

Pitch could feel the fear taking over the world, dreams turning into nightmares, hope turning into fear. Children were losing their belief in the Guardians. All children - except one.

And that boy's name was Jamie Bennett.

* * *

The Guardians slipped through Burgess, searching for the last light. They needed to find him before Pitch did. As long as Jamie kept believing, they'd still exist and have a chance at beating Pitch. They finally reached Jamie's house, and it didn't appear as if Pitch had gotten there yet.

"How do we get his attention mate?" Bunny asked, sitting on North's shoulder. "We can't just march in there."

"I've got it!" Tooth knelt down, grabbed a small pebble, and tossed it to Jamie's window. She threw it hard enough to make a sound but soft enough to not break the window. Within seconds, the brown-haired, wide-eyed child was at the window, his mouth gaping from seeing the Guardians standing there on the street.

Within minutes, he pulled his shoes on and was outside, happily greeting the Guardians.

"What are you doing here?" he asked excitedly.

"Jamie," North put a hand on the small boy's shoulder. "You are the last light - the last child who believes in us. We need to take you with us."

"We need to protect ya, mate," Bunny clarified.

"From what?" Jamie asked as he let North pick him up.

"Must not talk now," North said quickly. "We must hurry to safety. Will talk then."

Covering up Jamie and hiding him underneath the seats in the sleigh, the Guardians began rushing back towards the Pole, using a snow globe so Pitch wouldn't spot them. Once they were in the Pole, they immediately took Jamie to the Globe Room. North sighed as he saw Phil sitting on the floor with Jack's staff in his hands, grieving. Everything had been so much more depressing ever since they found out about Jack.

"What happened?" Jamie asked, taking one of the halves into his own hands.

Tooth looked down and Bunny hopped over to Phil to try and comfort him.

"You may be too young to understand, Jamie," North said.

"No, I'm not," Jamie stubbornly replied. "Tell me."

North sighed and gave in, kneeling in front of Jamie, putting his hands on his shoulders.

"We had a child of our own, a son," North explained. "What you and Phil are holding are the two halves of his staff, his power source." Jamie looked at the wood in his hands.

"What happened to him?" Jamie asked.

"Our enemy killed him," North sighed, letting tears fall down his cheeks. Jamie whipped one of them away, making North smile. "This murderer is the same man trying to make all of the children of the world stop believing in us. That's why we must protect you, Jamie."

North stood up and paced around the room. Jamie hugged the staff to him and noticed a faint blue glow coming from it, almost comlpletely unnoticable.

"What was his name?" Jamie asked, breaking the 5 minute silence.

"Jack Frost," North replied, slightly smiling at the memory of Jack.

Jamie's eyes widened. "I thought he was a myth."

"No," Bunny pipped up. "He's as real as the rest of us are, kid." Bunny sighed, looking down. "But now he's gone."

"How do you know?" Jamie asked, still eyeing the faint blue light on the wood. His mind began going to work. If he was dead, and this wood was his power source, why was it still glowing a little bit?

"Pitch delivered the staff to us himself," North turned to Jamie. "Why do you ask?"

"Just curious," Jamie responded, deciding to think on it more before he showed the Guardians. He didn't want to give them false hope. He looked up at North. "Do you have any pictures of him?"

"Bunny could paint one," North turned to Bunny.

Bunny nodded, hopping out of the room and quickly returning, lugging pencil and paper. He furiously drew for a couple of minutes, then called Jamie over to him.

"This is Jack," Bunny explained. "He has blue eyes, brown eyebrows, and white hair. He wears a blue hoodie and brown pants, but no shoes. And this thing here is his unbroken staff. He uses the wind to fly and has control over all winter weather." Jamie nodded, amazed. "He's a joker, that kid." Bunny chuckled, making Jamie smile a little.

_Everything will be alright, _Jamie convinced himself. _Jack can't be dead. He'll come back and everything will be alright. _


	4. Sandy Returns

Pitch strode deeper into his lair, traveling further into darkness, entering a room in the abandoned part of the lair where no one else went. On a worn, old bed laid an unconscious boy with pale skin and white hair.

"Jack Frost," Pitch mumbled to himself.

The only way Pitch could tell Jack was alive was the nightmare he was having, one Pitch gave him the moment he took him to keep him from waking up. Pitch figured he wouldn't have made it this far, but he obviously had strong will and the determination to survive.

Pitch held a hand out towards the boy to try and decide how to finish him off. To his surprise, a golden sand whip coiled around his wrist and flung him across the room. He quickly jumped up, ignoring the slight spinning in his head to see the Sandman touch the nightmare and replace it with good dreams. Jack's body physically relaxed, and Sandy smiled at the sleeping boy before turning to Pitch, glaring at him.

"How are you here?" Pitch growled. "I killed you."

Sandy smirked and shook his head. He pounded a fist into his other golden hand. Pitch made a weapon of black sand and charged towards Sandy. As the two spirits fought, a certain mini fairy escaped her cage, saw the fight taking place, and shot off towards the North Pole.

* * *

It's short, I know, sorry. :(


End file.
